TW Pat. No. M396294 discloses that a flush toilet structure contains a water feeding pipe surrounding an inner wall of the toilet, and the water feeding pipe has three jet orifices defined on the water feeding pipe so that a jet range of a respective one of the three jet orifices is 120 degrees, thus flushing an inner wall of the toilet. However, two diameters and two heights of a front end and a rear end of the water feeding are equal, hence the three jet orifices cannot flush the toilet evenly.
TW Pat. No. M245231 discloses that a flush toilet contains a water separating plate fixed on a flushing orifice of the flush toilet so as to flow water from two sides of the flushing orifice, and two projections extend from two sides of the water separating plate so as to guide water to flush an inner wall of the toilet in 180-degree range.
CN Pat. No. 201502098U discloses that a flush toilet contains a watering orifice defined thereon and a guiding face spirally surrounding an inner wall of the toilet so as to flow water out of the watering orifice downwardly, thus increasing flushing effect.
Nevertheless, if no any limited guiding structure is defined in the toilet, water cannot generate continuous pushing kinetic energy to flush the inner wall of the toilet effectively.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.